


What ties us together

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Cliche, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, nervous Rin, shy Haru, so sappy but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: At 24, Haru knew he should've found his soulmate by now, but as long as a certain red haired teen was still mateless too, it didn't matter that much to him ..





	What ties us together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Haru baby ..  
> We all love you ...  
> especially Rin ..

 

Feeling a burn in his wrist, Haru woke up startled, caressing his aching wrist with his fingers gently, he sighed in annoyance, of course his wrist would hurt him, it was his birthday today after all, he can't go back to sleep now anyway, so what's better than taking a bath and let the cool water sooth the pain?, just the thought of being in the water made him hurry and go to the bath eager to get in.

Filling the bath was a slow progress, but in the end it was filled and he let himself be held in the gentle, cool embrace of the water, he sighed in relief as his wrist's pain was soothed to a dull feeling.

Stupid bond .. Stupid soulmate.

He cursed in his head, normally people would start to feel the bond on their 18th birthday, as a sign that their soulmate was somewhere out there, and usually it would be easy to find as most bonds were formed between people that already knew each other, like Rei and Nagisa, they had found each other when they were both 18, Makoto found his soul mate later when he was 19 on the day of his girlfriend 18th birthday and so on ..

The only trick was, that to know who’s your soulmate, your wrists should touch on the day of either one's birthday, and you should be both 18 or older, when they touch they would be stuck together as an identical mark will be formed on your ring fingers, only when the mark is complete your wrist will be free.

Normally, people would find their soulmate before 20, at worst case 21, Haru though, was different, today was his 24th birthday and he's yet to find his mate, he was glad somehow, he didn't want to deal with a stupid bond that tied people together forever, his case was rare but he wasn't the only one who was still mate less on 24, because Rin was too.

Haru ducked his head under water when he thought about him, he didn't know why he was so happy that Rin has yet to find someone, maybe because he didn't want to be the only one who's still alone, because then all of his friends would be couples and do things together and he'll be left out, that thought always terrified him.

But honestly .. all he knows that every February the second he become restless waiting for Rin to call and say he found his mate, and though he should wish his friend the best, especially Rin for being a romantic at a heart, but every time Rin called him after his birthday sounding disappointed to tell him he didn't find anyone, Haru couldn't help but feel relieved.

What was so special about a soulmate anyway? All of his friends said that he'll know when he gets one. 'Well...'  Haru thought ... 'whatever'.

His friends were going to celebrate his birthday so they invited themselves over to _his_ house.

How sweet of them ..

He passed his day cleaning around the house trying his best to ignore the aching in his wrist, Makoto said he'd invited everyone, who everyone was exactly? Haru didn't know .. but he knew Rin wasn't invited, because he was in stupid Australia, so technically Makoto didn't invite everyone.

He took another bath before they came, only raising when he heard the bell, putting a shirt and shorts on because Makoto might bring his girlfriend with him.

Once he opened the door he greeted by an overly excited Nagisa.

"Haru-chan!" And then the blonde jumped on him, Haru praised himself for barley reacting to the jump, he was getting better at this.

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Haruka-senpei" Rei said happily trying to pry Nagisa away from him.

"Happy birthday Haru" he heard Makoto's voice and looked at him, he guessed right, Hikari 'his girlfriend' was with him, she smiled gently at him wishing him a happy birthday.

He said thank you to all of them and they went in to set around the small table, in the living room.

"I invited some special guests if you don't mind" Makoto said with a smile.

"You already did" Haru huffed, making Makoto chuckle.

After half an hour the bell was heard again and he got up to open the door.

"Getting old Nanase"

Of course Makoto would invite Sousuke, he rolled his eyes at him.

"Be nice!" He heard a voice beside Sousuke followed by a hit on his arm, making Sousuke yelp in surprise which kind of satisfied Haru.

"Gou .." he said greeting the young girl beside Sousuke.

"Happy birthday Haruka-senpei!"

Although he told her over and over again to stop calling him senpei but old habits die hard.

He sighed letting the third couple of soulmates in, how thoughtful of his friends to be all here with their significant other on his birthday.

He was still standing at the door, seeing Sousuke and Gou go in, he sighed attempting to close the door and follow them.

"You should look a bit happier you know" Haru heard the sound along with the feeling of an arm being dropped around his shoulder.

He turned with a shocked expression "Rin!!"

"Yo, Haru" Rin said with a grin, his arm still dropped on the raven's shoulder.

Rin was here!! Haru's mind raced ..

Wait _.. what was Rin doing here_! And that's exactly what he asked ..

"What are you doing here?"

"Geez, at least tell me welcome home first"

"Welcome home"

Rin grinned widely "I'm home, Haru"

"What are you doing here?" _Because you're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in Australia and .._

"Celebrating your birthday?"

"That's not what I meant"

Rin sighed "you're no fun at all" he complained, all though his grin remind in its place.

"I had some things to do here since I'll be back permanently in six month"

Haru's heart stopped "permanently?"

He said in a whisper.

"Surprise!"

Haru was speechless, and he couldn't help a small smile to grace his lips, Rin stared at him in shock, not expecting the other’s smile, but he gave it no mind as he started to walk to the living room, followed by Rin a moment later.

\--------------

"So you're coming back permanently? That's really good Rin" Makoto said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad to back at last"

Apparently they all knew about Rin being in Japan, purposely not mentioning it to Haru as a surprise, but no one knew about him returning permanently but Gou and Sousuke, Haru couldn't even be bothered about it, because Rin was coming back, and in six months they'll be swimming for the same team, the _Japanese_ team, and surly that's why Haru's heart kept fluttering since he saw Rin at his door half an hour ago, that was it, nothing else.

"Maybe Onii-chan will finally find his soulmate if he lives here" Gou said obviously teasing Rin, who chocked on his water.

"Shut up, Gou" he said annoyed, because seeing all these couples around him didn't help him to ignore the fact that he was still alone.

"I prefer it like this anyway" he said with a low voice, he meant it though, because he didn't want some stranger falling for him all of the sudden, he wanted just one person and no one else, he glanced at Haru sitting next to him and sighed.

Why was he so stupid to fall for someone who wasn't his mate.

"Present time!" Makoto declared to cut the awkward silence that settled.

"I'm not a kid anymore" Haru looked at his friends awkwardly, he didn't really expect them to bring gifts.

Makoto and Hikari have gotten him a new cooking pan with a spoon, saying his were old now, he thanked them, his eyes sparkling when he spotted the few cans of mackerel, Makoto's idea definitely.

Sousuke and Gou got him a pair of shoes, which were really nice until Sousuke commented about how he wanted to get Haru a pair of pink slippers that really suited him but Gou didn’t agree, earning a glare from Haru and laughs from the other.

Haru thanked _Gou_ for the shoes.

"It's our turn" Rei said excitedly, "I choose it with perfect care so you would like it Haruka-senpei" proudly giving Haru a beautifully wrapped box.

"Enjoy the gift Haru-chan" Nagisa said with an evil smirk, Haru didn't seem to notice as he started unwrapping the box.

Rei stilled for a moment before his eyes widened, "Nagisa-kun, you didn't-"

Haru finished unwrapping the box, opening it with Rin beside him peeking at the box over his shoulder.

It took them both a moment to register what was in it, as they did, Haru's cheeks were becoming pink quite fast, Rin became all red and shouted loudly.

"Nagisa!! What the hell is wrong with you!!"

Because in the box, lay a big bottle of lube and next to it a thin, long vibrator, and now thanks to Nagisa, Rin knew exactly what Haru's vibrator looked like, though he doubted that the raven will use it, but still!!

He can easily imagining Haru use it, panting and .. _STOP .. don't think about that now_ .. he scolded himself when he started to feel his body react.

He risked a glance at Haru, who had closed the box but was staring at the table and .... blushing ...

Rin groaned loudly and rested his forehead against the low table .. _fucking Nagisa_ . now he didn't only knew how Haru's vibrator looked like, but how a blushing Haru looked like too .. great!

"Haruka-senpei!" Rei said frankly, supporting a blush of his own, "we had a proper gift I swear, but Nagisa-kun switched them and ..."

Haru didn't hear the rest, he was still clutching the box tightly, he was fairly embarrassed sure, but Rin seeing it was that much worse, his heart was racing and he couldn't meet any of the curious eyes that were looking at him.

Rin obviously sensing his unease, took the box from him, pushing it under the table all the while murmuring something that sounded like 'stupid Nagisa'.

"What was the gift Onii-chan?" Gou asked when she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Nothing" Rin said quickly "Anyway .." he started desperate to change the subject "there's only my gift left" handing Haru a small box.

Haru didn't look at him, but seemed relieved at the change of subject, muttering a thank you as he opened the small box carefully, finding a bronze bracelet, with red and blue ribbons and a small dolphin charm hanging from one of the chains.

It was beautiful ..

"It reminded me of the national team Olympic colors, and since hopefully we'll be swimming there next year ..."

Vibrator forgotten, Haru was staring at Rin dumbfounded, leave it to the romantic ...

"And since we'll be on the same team in six months" he continued "I bought one for myself too, but with a shark charm"

Rin grinned at him and Haru felt he was on cloud nine, he'll be on the same team with Rin again ...

It was all too much, Rin being here tonight, him coming back permanently to Japan, swimming on the same team with him ...

He ignored Sousuke saying something about how sappy Rin was and Rin telling him to shut up.

He got the bracelet, intending to put it on, but got confused as it had no lock.

"How do you put it on?" Rin looked at him again.

"You just need to loosen the ribbons and .. not like that you idiot! You'll ruin it .. -sigh- give it here"

Rin took the bracelet loosening the ribbons.

"Give me your wrist"

Haru gave Rin the wrist closest to him, which was his bond wrist, forgetting that it was aching until Rin touched it trying to put the bracelet on, he hissed and pulled his wrist back.

"That bad huh?" Rin said, understanding Haru's reaction, Haru just nodded, giving him the other wrist.

"I remember my last birthday" Rin grimaced, "it hurt a lot"

"Your wrists hurt on your birthday?" questioned Nagisa.

Rin spoke as he fastened the bracelet,

"Yeah, not like the pain you can't endure but just annoying"

Rin explained turning to him, "It hurts when the bond is forming too right?"

Nagisa made a humming sound.

"But it hurts only one person" Rei said, "And the pain can be soothed if the two kissed while it's forming" he added, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah!" Nagisa said excitedly, "Rei-chan kissed me right away so I didn't feel any pain".

Hikari scoffed "Not like someone I know" she glared at Makoto "Who was too shy to kiss a girl he only met"

Makoto laughed nervously "I said I'm sorry"

Rin laughed "for real?" Imagining Hikari in pain while Makoto blushed and acted frantic was really amusing.

"And you endured the whole thing! The pain is too much and the bond takes a couple of minutes to form" Gou gaped at her.

"Nope" Hikari giggled "I just yelled at him to kiss me" she tried to hide her laughter.

"I think you can all imagine how that went"

They all laughed, Rin laughed too, gazing at his friends happy and having fun always made him happy, but he couldn't help feeling just a little jealous.

He also wanted a bond, was that too much to ask?

No .. but maybe asking for a bond with a certain someone was too much.

He sighed, well .. as long as Haru wasn't bonded to someone other than him, he was ok.

The time passed, laughing and teasing with his friends, he had missed that too much, he reached for his drink, and gasped as his hand jerked out of its own nocking the drink down, he heard a similar gasp beside him and looked at his hand, to see his wrist sticking to another.

......

Was he dreaming?

He followed the arm of the wrist, eyes meeting with wide blue eyes, staring at him in disbelief, he couldn't hear anything anymore, was he dreaming? Or was he drunk?

Because he was bonding right now, with Haru, of all people.

With Haru ..

How?

Why?

"KISS HIM!" He heard Makoto yell at him and snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Haru leaning on the table, groaning loudly, his face twisted in pain, he was still shocked, but thankfully his body seemed to know what supposed to be done, he cupped Haru's cheek with his free hand, bringing his face closer and crushing their lips together, Haru was immediately quiet, and Rin managed to see the wide eyes before he closed his own, because holy shit he was kissing Haru ..

Haru was tense and he couldn't relax, because in span of a minute, he found his mate, who was Rin, he felt the immense pain of the bond forming and suddenly the pain was gone and Rin was kissing him.

He heard murmurs around him but he didn't understand any, because Rin was kissing him gently, his thump caressing Haru's cheek bone in an attempt to make him relax.

After a moment, when Haru's body seemed to understand what's happening, he relaxed into the kiss, his free hand coming up to clutch the shirt above the red haired's heart, feeling how fast it was beating.

Kissing back hesitantly, Rin's hand on his cheek tensed before tangling lightly in black locks, Haru never thought it would feel this good.

He didn't know how many minutes passed, the feeling of Rin's lips against his own was heavenly, the hand in his hair, the wrist that clung to his own, everything felt like a dream.

Sooner then he wanted, he felt his wrist break free, the mark was formed, the bond was finished.

He felt Rin hesitate before the hand in his hair vanished, and Rin pulled back slowly, Haru waited a second before opening his eyes, fearing it was all a dream.

The first thing he saw was, red eyes staring at him wantonly, making his face heat up, he can practically feel his cheeks on fire.

They both turned to their friends to see the gapping looks.

"You idiots didn't spend a birthday together for six years" Sousuke said with a shocked voice, the others supporting the exact same expression.

"That can't be" Nagisa said "Rin-chan was here on Haru-chan's 18 birthday, and they didn't bond, I lost a bet to that!"

They fell in silence for a second.

"I wasn't 18 yet" Rin said as if he's just remembering that, seeing Nagisa's confused face, he explained.

"I'm actually born the same year as you and Rei, just early that year, so I was still 17 then, after that I went to Australia"

"But you were here for your 20th birthday" Sousuke said, and he was right.

"Yeah but we did the party on the first remember?" Gou said "Because Onii-chan had a flight to catch" and she was also right.

Rin tsked ...

What the hell was wrong with the world!!!

Rin risked a glance to Haru, who had the same expression as always, the only deference was the blush on his cheeks, Rin had a really hard time not to lean in and kiss it, Haru was looking down at something and Rin followed his gaze, seeing his ring finger decorated with the kanji of Rin's name.

He glanced down at his own finger ..

_Haruka .._

He felt like crying, how many times he wished to see this?

Haru's name was beautiful he decided.

"See ... now my present is the most useful one" Nagisa said with a smirk.

"Nagisa!" He yelled, feeling his face would be the same color as his hair now, because god dammit he was allowed to imagine Haru with his toy now, sprawled on his bed, blushing and panting, even whimpering if Rin got lucky.

 

"Though I didn't bring you any con-" Nagisa was stopped thankfully due to Rei's hand on his mouth.

"Nagisa-kun just please shut up!"

Rin had never seen Rei this embarrassed before, and he got embarrassed a lot.

Rin was tempted to look at Haru, but he knew it was a bad idea.

_Don't look at Haru .._

_Don't look at Haru_ ..

But he looked at Haru and he wished he didn't, seeing his expression right now was not a good idea, especially when all these people were around.

He leaned his forehead on his arms at the table.

Why didn't people have the power to disappear when necessary?

He'll never know ...

Eventually they did all disappear, Rin unsurprisingly decided to stay because he and Haru needed to _talk_ , which earned him a scoff from Sousuke.

He stayed in the living room while Haru closed the door behind the last guests.

He was nervous, very nervous, what was he supposed to do now?

He knew they needed to talk, but about what? And how? Obviously he had to lead the conversation,.. but can he do it?

Eventually Haru came back before he decided.

Haru sat awkwardly on the opposite side of the small table, looking nervous and clenching his hands on his knees, not meeting Rin's eyes yet.

"I .." Rin started, "I don't know about you, but .." he sighed, how was he going to tell him anything now?

At least he gained Haru's attention as the boy in front of him, finally met his eyes.

"I wished this would happen a long time you know.."

Haru's eyes widened just a bit.

"Since the day you let me swim that relay with you, I just ... " god!! Why was this so damn awkward!!

He wanted to explain more, to talk more, but he couldn't, he panicked not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I never thought about my feelings for you" Haru started, to which Rin wanted to groan loudly, that's what he just wanted to hear now, how reassuring ...

"I always thought that you were a special friend to me.."

His mate considers him a friend, what a joy ...

"But I .. I would get really nervous on your birthday .. and be really relieved when you didn't find anyone“ Haru was looking at the table again, and Rin's heart was racing uncontrollably.

"I've never liked the idea of being tied to someone ..." he paused "but if it's you I guess it's not so bad" Haru said with a really low voice, Rin thought he imagined it all, but Haru's expression was really saying it all, and seeing Haru eye his mark again, he wished he could kiss him right now ...

Only .. he could ...

Haru is his mate now .. they were alone .. and honestly he didn't think he could speak anymore.

He got up, rounding the table, Haru eyed him as he kneed beside him.

"Rin?" But his answer was a press of lips against his own, he made a surprised noise, which made Rin's heart swell and his body tingle.

Haru was tense, and when he didn't relax after a moment Rin pulled away.

Did he interpret Haru's word wrongly?

Did he move too fast?

But Haru wasn't pulling away, he was just starting at Rin, obviously embarrassed, his cheeks tainted with faint pink, Rin was sure his own were the same color.

He saw Haru looking at his lips and lean in just a bit closer, Rin leaned slower this time, watching as Haru held his gaze for a moment, before closing his eyes, Rin pressed again, this time sadly not hearing any noise, but at least Haru was kissing back, so he wrapped his arms around him, Haru placing his hands on his shoulders and pulling him a little closer.

Soon the light kisses and pecks weren't enough, and Rin's knees were hurting from kneeling so long at them, so he tightened his arms around Haru, sitting back and pulling Haru with him.

Haru gasped at the sudden movement and moved to accommodate Rin's position, ending up sitting on his lap, his legs wrapping around Rin's waist.

They locked eyes for a moment, before Haru dived in for another kiss, Rin wrapped his hands tightly around Haru's waist, bringing them flush together, as he licked Haru's bottom lip, attempting to go in.

Haru let out a faint gasp but opened his mouth non the less, Rin hesitantly pushed in, tracing Haru's teeth, a tongue met him hesitantly, and he couldn't hold back anymore kissing hard and dominating Haru's mouth, earning a small sound from Haru that went straight to his groin.

Dammit if he didn't stop soon he'll lose control and he'll freak Haru out.

He felt a tug on his hair and felt hands tangling with the red locks.

...

Too late ..

The wonderful lips on his own where trying to pull away, and he didn't let them go until a strong tug on his hair nocked his head back, looking at Haru panting was stirring something in his heart making his body tingle all over.

Rin kissed his cheek, waiting as he caught his breath, but Haru just leaned his head on Rin's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and making his heart melt with the gesture.

"Haru?"

"It's weird" he said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I mean .. It's you ..."

Rin laughed, and nuzzled his cheeks.

Haru was being so _cute_!

"God I love you"

...

What the hell did he just said!!

But Haru's reaction was to pull way and look him in the eyes, and fucking smile at him, leaning down to capture his lips again.

Rin didn't kiss back, he couldn’t...

Haru apparently sensing his lack of response, he pulled back, eyes questioning.

"I just can't" Rin said still staring.

"You .. can't?"

Rin moved to stand up, making Haru move from his lap and sit on the floor, Haru didn’t got the chance to even ask what was wrong, because Rin was hauling him to his feet, dragging him upstairs, some primal instinct driving him wild and he could do nothing to stop them, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to..  
He opened Haru’s bedroom door, shutting it behind them loudly, yanking Haru roughly on the bed, but as he kneeled between his legs he registered the scared look on Haru’s face, looking like he’ll push Rin away any second now.  
He stopped his movements, just sitting on the bed in front of Haru, he suddenly felt very ashamed, he looked down on the mattress unable to hold Haru’s gaze any longer.  
“Rin? “  
What the hell did he just done? He didn’t even ask if Haru wanted this, he was being rough and forceful with him

 “Rin ..”

Did he even deserve to be Haru’s mate?  
“Rin!”  
He was now aware of Haru calling him, he had moved closer to Rin somehow and was kneeling right in front of him, eyes looking at him worriedly.

“S-Sorry .. I just lost it for a second .. I … I didn’t mean to be rough or forceful ..” he tried to explain himself, he didn’t want Haru to think of him as some kind of jerk “It’s just .. I know you’re still figuring this out but I .. I’ve been waiting and dreaming about this since longer then I can remember .. that’s why .. and I didn’t even ask you if you wanted it and … “ he fell silent, words betraying him.

Rin couldn’t for the life of him ignore the silence anymore and he was dying to look at Haru and see his reaction, so he did just that, he looked at Haru’s face, surprised to see the unexpected gentle look there.

“So ask me”

Rin gulped, was Haru not mad at him?

He was right in front of him, maintaining eye contact.

“C-Can I?” he didn’t find it within himself to continue the question, Haru’s reaction was to nod slowly.

“Just … take it slow .. I “ he averted his gaze, Rin suspected he saw him blush in the darkness of the room  “I’ve never done anything like this before .. “

  
 ….

What a way to calm his nerves …

 

Though he was a bit calmer now, “Alright” he whispered, leaning in to catch Haru’s lips, which were welcomed and Rin sighed of relief, he slowly pushed Haru on the mattress, pulling back slightly when his head rested on the pillow .. he was mesmerized by the sight of Haru laying under him, blushing and lips slightly pink from kissing.

“relax” He didn’t who he meant with that statement,  but Haru seemed to know as he huffed a laugh, an amused look on his face.

“Relax Rin, I’m not gonna break”

“Shut up” Rin kissed his jaw, starting with light pecks that leaded to his neck, feeling Haru shudder.

“sensitive much?” he teased and continued his kissing.

“Just … ticklish” he could hear the strained voice and he was weirdly proud of the reaction, as it turns out squeezing reactions from Haru like this is just as fun as what he used to do in everyday life, that encouraged him to go further licking a few spots on Haru’s neck until he heard his breath hitch, and he was set on that spot sucking hardly to leave a mark there, Haru was squirming lightly as he moved down before being stopped by Haru’s shirt, why was it still there?  
He started tugging eventually taking it off and throwing it aside, leaning back to kiss the now exposed chest but was stopped by a Haru's hand.

"You too" Haru said simply, tugging the hem of his shirt, Rin smirked removing it quickly, noting how Haru stared at his naked torso, just like Haru, Rin had gained even more muscles and was more toned then before, he kissed his collar bone, going down, kissing the firm muscles, muscles Haru had worked hard to gain, to make his dream come true .. to make _their_ dream come true.

Haru let out a low sound as Rin kissed his nipple, and Rin smirked as it hardened under his lips.

"Ticklish?" He teased, taking the small nip in his mouth, sucking and biting harshly, making Haru moan loudly, and soon he felt hands tugging at his hair again, trying to push Rin away, Rin ignored it, enjoying the pull and focusing on the nipple.

"S-Stop" Haru said weakly and Rin pulled away, looking at Haru's expression to make sure he's okay, he saw a blushing and panting Haru, who looking at him dazedly, and Rin knew that Haru was stopping him out of embarrassment more than anything, so he simply moved his head down again to take care of the other nipple, making Haru whimper.

After a few sucks and kisses Rin pulled away to admire his handiwork, the now red nipples, the hickey on his neck, the wanting expression, he moved down kissing the hard abs, and feeling them tense under his touch, Haru’s breath hitching at the contact, hands reaching for the button and zipper of Haru's pants, undoing them, and then sitting on his knees to pull them off.

God the sight he was seeing now was making him pant heavily, his own arousal felt heavy and straining against his pants, only one thing separated him from what he wanted now, and it was the thin material of Haru's boxer, and then he'll ...

_Fuck! He didn't have lube! Fuck!!_

He felt alarmed but then remembered Nagisa's gift that he pushed under the table ... down stairs.

"Wait a second" he told Haru and ran out of the room, Haru just sat on his elbows and stared at him confused, but soon Rin was coming back to the bed with a box that Haru recognized as Rin throw it on the bed beside him, taking his pants off while he was standing.

"What do we need that for?" Haru said worried, although eyeing the newly exposed legs at the same time.

Rin, who was crawling back on his bed, hovering over him, let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry" he said as he opened the box "I just need the lube for today" he took the bottle and pushed the box on the ground.

"We'll leave the rest for later" he whispered near Haru's ear, making him choke and murmur an 'idiot' the red in his cheeks darkened for a moment.

Rin kissed him again, Haru responding passionately, he didn't waste time, his hands moving to tug Haru's boxer off, sliding it down lean legs, he wanted to look, but Haru wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him in place.

"Don't look" he said, meeting Rin's eyes with darkened blue ones.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing"

Rin couldn't help a laugh, his face amused "You know I'll be seeing much more than your dick right?"

Haru's response was to avert his eyes, for some reason, Rin found this shy side of Haru impossibly endearing.

"Let me go"

"No" he said stubbornly, tightening his arms around Rin's neck further.

_Cute!!_

Rn sighed, moving one hand to remove his own boxer, which proved to be harder than he thought.

"We're even now, let me see"

Rin was really amused to find Haru's face redder than it used to be moments ago, Haru left him with only one choice.

He sneaked his hand down, startling Haru when he grabbed his dick and gave a few tugs, forcing him to let out a surprised sound.

After a few tugs, he grabbed both of their dicks together, wanting some relief himself, groaning loudly at how hot it was, hearing Haru let out a similar sound, his arms finally weakened enough for Rin to break free, earning a gasp from Haru, immediately straightening up and looking at Haru's naked body.

As usual Haru managed to take his breath away.

"Beautiful" he whispered, blue eyes widened in response before he grabbed the pillow under his head, covering his face from sight.

"What are you doing?" Rin said with a laugh "if you're embarrassed because of this you might want to keep that there for the rest of the night"

He released his hold on their dicks, not wanting to come now, he reached for the lube, feeling Haru jump underneath him when he opened the cap.

"Relax" he said, trying to spread Haru's legs, which were tense and he when he met resistance, he sighed, how was he going to make Haru relax? they couldn't do anything with his this tense.

He kissed the V-line, Haru squirming at the feeling, his voice muffled by the pillow, he held his hips down to steady him and continued to prep light kisses on his thighs which proved to be effective, Haru's leg relaxing and opening wide enough to let him kiss his inner thighs, to which Haru moaned loudly, Rin deciding to leave a couple of hickeys there.

He moved both hands to kneed Haru's ass after a while, Haru's legs open enough for him to work now, he lubed up his fingers, pressing the first one gently against his hole, before nudging in, Haru was as tense as ever, letting out muffled noises, when his finger was all in, Rin stopped.

"Haru.. I want to see you" he said firmly, his hand yanking the pillow out of Haru's hand, Haru's grip only tightened.

Patience growing thin he started pumping his finger in and out, startling Haru enough to take the pillow and throw it to the ground, Haru looked startled, then Rin noticed the watery eyes and he stopped, his finger still deep in Haru’s heat.

"Are you ok?" Rin said concerned, trying to catch Haru's gaze.

"Y-yeah" Haru whispered looking sideways.

Rin leaned down, kissing his cheek lovingly, moving to his neck to make some other hickeys to distract himself while preparing Haru.

A finger soon became two and then three, and then Haru was letting out a loud whine, as Rin's fingers hit something inside him.

"There?" Rin said, aiming his three fingers to push against that spot.

"R-Rin .. " Rin heard the sexiest moan ever, and was losing control.

He removed his fingers, positioning his hands on Haru's thighs to spread him wider, he nudged the stretched hole with the head of his cock, applying pressure but not enough to penetrate.

"Look at me" he touched Haru's cheek, he had yet to meet Rin's eyes since he took off his boxers.

Haru must have sensed the pleading in his tone, because he did look at him, blue eyes swirling with emotions capturing Rin as they always did, in that moment Rin pushed in, blue eyes fluttering close, both groaning loudly, Haru's expression was obviously uncomfortable, Rin tried to push in as slowly and as gently as he was able to right now, kissing the tears on the corner of Haru's eyes when he was fully seated.

Rin then captured his lips in a searing kiss, trying his hardest not to move yet, drinking Haru's soft moans and groaning at the tugging on his hair, he never knew he liked it that much.

Haru's hips bucked into him once, then twice, encouraging him to move, and he did just that, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly a few times, enjoying the searing wet heat surrounding him, before his movement gained speed, he moved his hips around trying to find that one spot inside his lover, after few tries, Haru inhaled deeply letting out a loud whine.

Found it ..

He kept his aim there, letting himself go out of control, he pounded Haru fast and hard, feeling everything at the same moment, the skin against skin, the tight heat, the scratching on his back, the way Haru struggled to keep breathing, how he was trying to stifle his moans, failing hardly at doing so.

Rin wasn't going to last long.

He started jerking Haru off in time with his thrusts, enjoying how Haru arches his back alittle ..

"Ri- ah .. Rin!" Haru writhes beneath him, looking at Rin and pulling him down for a messy kiss, Rin couldn't for the life of him slow down his thrusts, pushing in and out with all his might.

"God Haru" he moaned against Haru's mouth "you're amazing" he said kissing his jaw and lips, Haru seemed to want to respond but couldn't.

"I-I'm gonna .. " he didn't finish his sentence, his back arching, nails digging in Rin's back, vision gone white at the intensity of his orgasm.

Rin following immediately at the sight in front of him, cumming inside Haru, thrusting slowly to ride out their orgasms.

He almost collapsed at Haru, his elbows holding him up shakily, both panting hard, taking a moment to calm down.

"That was amazing!" Rin said in disbelief, gazing down at his mate, Haru was going to kill him tomorrow for all the hickeys he has made.

"If it's going to be this intense every time, I might just quit swimming and find another job"

Apparently even as a joke his statement wasn't acceptable, as Haru glared at him and kicked his back, where his leg was wrapped, but it backfired when Rin jerked, making his dick, which was still buried in Haru, move.

"Idiot! Don't kick me when I'm still inside of you"

"Then get out!" Haru said maintaining his glare, but his cheeks tainted pink.

Rin buried his face in Haru's neck, "don' wanna"

"Oi!" Haru started pushing at his shoulders and annoying him _, can't he enjoy the afterglow in peace?_

He bucked his hips again, on purpose this time.

"Ah!" Haru startled, and hit Rin's head.

Rin sighed but slowly started to pull out, both of them breathing heavily till he was finally out, leaning down to capture Haru's lips in a gentle slow kiss, Haru responding eagerly, kissing back and caressing Rin's cheek.

He flopped to his side beside Haru, pushing him until Haru lay on his side facing Rin too, arm sneaking around his waist and pulling him closer.

"It's hot" Haru said but made no move to pull away.

"Get used to it"

Haru didn't respond and they fell in silence for a few moments, Rin's hand running up and down Haru's arm, as tired as he was, he wasn't in the mood to sleep yet.

"Haru?" He whispered

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday"

Haru just snuggled in his arms, burying his face in Rin's neck, placing a kiss there as a thank you.

Both fell a sleep with a stupid smile on their faces.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inscure before posting this, but then decided what the hell .. I'll post it anyway ..  
> Hope you liked it ..


End file.
